Not a traitor
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: Written, by request. Deep within old Ba-Sing-Se, Azula tests how loyal her brother is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this little diddy is being written by request you know who you are and I hope you enjoy.**

Zuko almost had him. Once again the avatar was right there, right in his grasp and yet, something stopped him. He had cornered that damn water-tribe girl only to find the avatar going into his avatar state and getting blasted down by his little sister. At that moment Zuko wanted to strangle the ever-living hell out of his sister for doing something so stupid. It was literally his last chance to return home, Zuko took the gamble and came up short again.

'Maybe there is still time, if I can get his body I can still return home.' Zuko thought.

"Dai-Li, retrieve the avatar`s body!" Zuko ordered.

The Dai-Li just stood there not making any attempt to follow his orders.

"Whats wrong with you idiots? I said get his body!" Zuko yelled again.

"Relax brother, they simply follow the orders of their true leader, me." Azula said. She smugly came up behind her brother and stared in amusement at Katara crying and cradling the avatar`s dead corpse.

"Well don`t just stand there, I need the avatar!" Zuko yelled.

Azula rolled her eyes and flicked her wrists, the Dai-Li sprang into action, it was a little too late however as the blind girl and the water girl`s brother burst through the walls with Iroh. Iroh let loose with his dragon breath technique. The Dai-Li brought up rock sheilds and coated Iroh in a crystal prison, but by the time they were done, the avatar`s friends had escaped with his body. More disbelief overtook the prince`s mind as the avatar and his friends had dissaperead out of sight.

"All of you get out." Zuko said glumly.

Once again the Dai-Li just stood there non-responsive.

"Get out before I burn you all out of exsistance! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!" Zuko emphised his point with a large fire whip.

The Dai-Li took the hint this time and left the prince alone underneath old Ba-Sing-Se, well not completley alone. Aside from the sound of Zuko`s anger the old caverns echoed with the sound of Azula`s insulting laughter. Zuko turned and scoweled at his sister who did not make any attempt to hide her amusement. Azula gingerly walked up to her brother and pinched his cheeks which steamed a little.

"Aw, poor little Zu-Zu. Don`t frown we just took out the avatar and the earth-kingdom, you should be happy." Azula said, still pinching her brother`s cheeks.

Zuko smacked his sister`s hands away and shot a fireball into the distance. Azula stood there, more amused and unfazed.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Zuko asked angrily. Azula twirled one of her bangs and pouted her lips in an innocent manner. A tiny vien formed in his forehead.

"That was literally my last chance at capturing the avatar and returning home!" Zuko yelled, "But once again, just like everything else you blow it to kingdom come!"

Azula chuckled a bit and patted Zuko on the head as if he were some kind of upset monkey-dog.

"Oh Zu-Zu, we no longer need him, we just conquered the greatest earth-kingdom capitol," Azula said, "The pride of the earth-benders have fallen, and we are the ones who did it, not uncle, not dad, not even Azulon or Sozin has done what we have accomplished. That alone will restore your honor."

Zuko ran his hand through his hair in anger. By now he shouldve been used to his sister`s...rather bizzare personality, but this time he could not let it go.

"You go back, I`m staying under here, it`s kind of nice...and far away from dissapointment." Zuko said.

Azula playfully pouted again and rubbed her palm on Zuko`s chest. Azula playfully and shockingly brought her brother in for a big hug. Zuko was dumbfounded at first then forced his sister off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zuko yelled.

"You seemed like you needed a hug, and what kind of sister would I be if I didn`t comfort you?" Azula said.

"Get away from me." Zuko said.

Azula put on a straight face and placed her arms behind her back. She began to pace around her brother in a militaristic manner, the way she did when she got serious.

"Zuko need I remind you, that you are still a citizen of the fire-nation?" Azula said. "Now you may be prince, but you have been stripped of your title and as such are a wanted man. Now my orginal mission was to bring you in, and considering what has happened I would rather have you return a hero rather than a prisoner, wouldn`t you?"

Zuko`s good eye widened at this. Once again Azula had put him in a vise and this time he didn`t have a solution. Not that he ever does when Azula has him in a serious situation.

"However there is one way you could be forgiven, and I would even put in a good word with father." Azula said.

"I`m listening." Zuko said.

Azula stood on Zuko`s feet and started to kiss him. Zuko was surprised by this and threw her back. Zuko spat the taste of Azula out of his mouth as she laughed at him.

"What the hell?" Zuko roared.

"Come on Zuko, it`s been a long since we`ve seen each other, I wanted to get to know you again." Azula said. Azula rubbed herself against Zuko again, her silky Dai-Li outfit sending tingles throughout his body.

"Azula get off of me." Zuko said, once again tossing Azula away from him.

Azula in turn gave him a peck on the cheek. She let her hand reach into Zuko`s trousers and began to stroke him.

"Ah, your big, I`ll tell you what just let me play with you, and I promise, you will return home the hero you`ve always wanted to be." Azula said.

Zuko finally subccumbed to the idea and let his sister continue.

"Make it fast." Zuko said.

Azula continued to stroke until Zuko`s erection had become stiff enough to bulge his pants. Azula lifted the black skirt and hiked up her green pants, which beautifully flaunted off her curvy bottom. Azula began to rub her bottom against Zuko`s erection, stiffening him up more.

"I think you`re hard enough now." Azula said.

She took Zuko by the hand and dragged him over to a near-by rock pedestal. Azula bent over the pedestal and lowered her trousers, revealing her curvy nether regions. Zuko followed in suit and lowered his own trousers. Zuko rubbed his erection against Azula`s folds, getting lubed up for the next part.

"Are you sure, I might hurt you?" Zuko warned.

Azula flashed her signature grin. "The day you hurt me is the day I feel remorse."

Zuko snarled and jammed himself into Azula. Well tried to any way. Even though her hands were in front her lower half put up some resistance. Azula teased by bucking back, until she had Zuko completley inside of her. Zuko grabbed Azula`s hips as he sank deeper inside of her. Neither knew who was in control as they both lost themselves in the bliss. Eventually Zuko felt something warm and slimy encase him. Zuko cursed himself for erecting to soon, but was surprised when he pulled out that he was still erect.

"Ah, you made me cum, I`m impressed, but you still have one hole you can try to fill." Azula cooed.

Azula parted her rump, rubbing the gaping hole against Zuko`s erection. Zuko grabbed Azula`s hips and slowly began to slip himself into her. Azula`s bottom was much warmer than her folds. Her bottom also gave a tighter pull and wrapped him up nicely. Zuko grunted while his sister smirked and chuckeled as the prince tried to slip himself in and out but Azula just held him in place.

"Aw, you know I don`t want you to leave so son." Azula teased. Zuko responded by smacking her rump. Azula let out a small yelp of pleasure, but smirked some more. Glomping Zuko with her bottom. Eventually, they reached a stalemate, Azula had Zuko in a vise but he refused to ejaculate.

"Well you said make it quick, so I`ll let you out, if you let me swallow you." Azula said. Zuko nodded in response and Azula let him slide out. Azula pulled up her wet trousers and took Zuko back in her hands. Zuko sat and leaned on pedestal as Azula started to lick the tip. Azula started to leave little kisses. Zuko barked at her to hurry up, Azula obliged by gulping him down. Zuko shuttered and protested that she slow down, but Azula respoded with, "You wanted it to be quick."

Azula continued to gulp and suckle Zuko down until Zuko let out a roar and shot his load into Azula`s mouth. Azula gulped down the load, chocking a bit, but still manged to savor the fiery taste. Zuko stood and dusted his trousers off.

Azula licked the semen from her fingers and knuckels.

"See Zu-Zu, I told you, you werent a traitor." Azula said smugly.

Zuko only grunted in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, the rest of Zuko`s time with his sister and her friends was...really awkward. Azula had sent seemingly endless requests to their father for a ride home, and invading army and some other things. Zuko did his best to avoid her, often getting into conversations with Mai and Ty-Lee, both of which he found awkward. Zuko at one point thought about taking a walk through Ba Sing Se, if it weren't for the annoying Dai-Li agents.

The first sign of Azula`s more demented mind-set, came one night during dinner. Curse those earth-benders and their method of eating in chairs. Zuko had been accustomed to the Fire-nation tradition of sitting on a pillow cross-legged to eat or do anything important, yet this method led an opening for perversion. The servants had began to serve food when Azula felt the need to stick her hand in her brother`s pants.

Azula gripped Zuko and gave him a little tug. Zuko grunted, but tried to keep up a straight face but, it was pretty hard to do that with a hard-on. Mai had on her usual emotion-less look while Ty Lee looked bliss-fully oblivious.

"So Azula, when are we going to leave this boring place?" Mai asked.

"Soon, tomorrow most likely but...you never know." Azula smiled and looked over at Zuko. "What do you think, Zu-Zu?"

Zuko couldn`t answer as he was busy wrestling with Azula`s hands to keep off his groin.

"You look flushed, do you need a drink?" Azula innocently asked. Once again, Zuko did not answer back.

"What's wrong with you?" Mai asked. Zuko just shook his head.

Finally relief came when Azula released him. Zuko let out a huge sigh, that was unfortunately noticed by Mai and Ty Lee.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked.

"Now I am." Zuko said. Ty Lee just sat there smiling as the dinner plates were served. After the awkwardly long dinner was over Zuko stormed off to his room as Azula and her friends carried off to their own rooms.

Midnight came and Zuko was sound asleep, or at least as much as one could be. Zuko tried drifting off to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Azula. She was either dissecting him, or just touching him against his will, but she was always naked. Zuko tossed and turned, trying to wrench the nightmares away until he landed on something soft yet pointy.

He opened his yes to see a naked Azula underneath him. Azula had on an even more crazier look (if possible) and red silk arm and leg stockings.

"Oh great, another stupid dream." Zuko said.

"Well I`m flattered, but trust me your not dreaming." Azula said.

Zuko`s eyes widened when he realized that she wasn't kidding. Azula locked her legs around Zuko`s waist and flipped him on his back.

"Get ready for one wild night, Zu-Zu." Azula said.


End file.
